Hijos del delirio
by Yolangelita
Summary: Por un hechizo sus vidas cambiaron por completo en especial la de Kagome quien no creyó sentir algo tan inefable por un hombre desconocido y peligroso como lo es Sesshomaru. Lee Hijos del delirio el primer libro de la Saga: Plenilunio. Espero sus comentarios .
1. Prólogo

Cuando una bruja y dos ángeles traen de la muerte a un guerrero de la antigua Grecia, no solo traen un hombre apasionado y lleno de sentimientos de venganza sino también desencadenan poderes que nunca creyeron tener, lo que hace que sus vidas cambien por completo en especial la de Kagome quien no creyó sentir algo tan inefable por un hombre desconocido y peligroso como lo es Sesshomaru.  
¿Dejarán ser arrastrados por la irrefrenable pasión que se hace notar a su alrededor o simplemente cumplirán lo establecido por los destinos?

_.

¡Hola!

Ésta es mi nueva Saga: **PLENILUNIO**.

Espero sus comentario sobre si les gustó el miniprólogo y si quieren que siga esta historia entre Sesshomaru y Kagome .

Debo decir que me gusta Fanfiction pero Hijos del delirio como muchas de mis escrituras son una Adaptación de mis _novelas_ así que aclaro, a veces se me pasa por alto corregir algunos nombres, por si acaso los protagonistas reales se llaman Astra y Damen (Están avisados).


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

 **Kagome**

Al llegar a casa no podíamos dar crédito a lo que veíamos.  
No estábamos acostumbradas a un lugar tan inenarrable como el que estaba ante nuestros ojos ahora mismo.  
Murmullos.  
El suave eco de las palabras que no tenían sentido en ese momento.  
Sango no hacía más que mirar por la ventana aprovechando el precioso paisaje iluminado por un radiante sol en el cielo despejado, fuentes de agua cristalina, habían enormes casas por doquier y en lo más retirado y profundo podían verse sobresalir un bosque verde como el amazonas donde se erguían árboles frondosos de tonos armoniosamente diferentes, aquel lugar era como un sueño.

Tras chasquear los dedos frente a sus ojos perdidos en el ensueño del lugar, Astrid suspiró derrotada, era oficial, Sango estaba en shock y no era para menos.

Tatiana quien era su madre adoptiva había decidido llevarla a vivir a Lykos y para nuestra mala suerte nosotras debíamos volver a nuestro país natal al siguiente mes.

Habíamos visitado Lykos ya que mi padre era arqueólogo junto a Arthur el tío adoptivo de Sango y Elián un colega de ellos fueron llamados, según ellos habían demasiadas cosas interesantes en este país como para perdérselas y después del constante lloriqueo de Astrid rogándole a mi padre para ir junto con él finalmente accedió.

—Por cuestiones de trabajo debemos salir y dejarlas, solo será por esta noche –dijo mi padre-, Tatiana llegará mañana junto con el resto del equipo, no hagan desastres.

—Claro que no papá, somos como ángeles.

Fue ridículo, incluso ilógico pero cuando Astrid dijo esas palabras la cara de mi padre se puso sería absolutamente y aclaró su garganta una actitud un tanto sospechosa a la que nadie le dio importancia en ese momento y que yo olvidé enseguida.

Arthur y Carson se despidieron pronto no sin antes hacernos prometer que no haríamos locuras, pronto entre todas fuimos introduciendo a la nueva casa de Sango el equipaje.

— ¡Este lugar se ve aburridísimo!

Las personas que pasaban cerca de ellas la escucharon, unos torcieron los ojos, otros la miraron con enojo y otros simplemente se rieron de la ocurrencia de la chica.

— ¡Astrid! –La regañó Asteria apretando los dientes-, baja la voz.

Astrid Zagorakis siempre se comportaba de la misma forma donde quiera que fuese, esa era su esencia, era absolutamente sincera y siempre decía todo lo que veía.

Antes de que las chicas terminaran de entrar a la casa una voz masculina les llamó la atención.

Todas volteamos a verlo, aquel era un chico extremadamente guapo que llamaba la atención de cualquier mujer sin embargo por alguna razón yo sentía que algo estaba mal con él., lo presentía y poco me equivocaba.

— ¡Chicas! –llamó aquella voz cansada-. ¿Cómo están? Soy Trey, vivo en frente y quería darles la bienvenida al vecindario.

Sus ojos verdes como serpientes me causaron escalofríos aún más cuando se posaron en mí y casi lo pude ver sonriendo con malicia como si conociera mis pensamientos, aquella sonrisa fingida no le ayudaba para nada.

—Hola Trey, soy Astrid pero puedes llamarme Assie –Le guiñó el ojo con coquetería-.

Antes de que Astrid pudiese avanzar más, Asteria la tomó por el brazo apretándola con fuerza.

Astrid gimió de dolor mientras que Asteria fingía una sonrisa al muchacho, Sango entornó los ojos y se acercó a él para saludarlo con cortesía.

—Soy Sango, ellas son Kagome, Asteria, Verónica y Astrid no necesita presentación ¿Verdad?

El sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas al mirar a Astrid y ella le devolvió la sonrisa con picardía.

—Para nada, un gusto chicas, aquí acostumbramos a regalar un libro a la gente nueva –le tendió un libro de cubierta marrón-.

Lucía algo viejo pero no se veía tan desgastado como para romperse con facilidad.

—Espero les guste –continuó-, fue el único que conseguí en el desván de mi… _mamá_ –agregó con burla-, ahora debo irme, fue un gusto chicas.

Sumergidas en el silencio y con la vista pegada a su espalda esperamos que se fuera.

—Que tipo más raro –dijo Asteria frunciendo el ceño-.

—A mi me dio mala espina –agregué-.

Astrid iba a protestar pero Sango iba le tendió el libro gordo para después mirarla con desaprobación.

—Guarda el libro, yo guardaré tus cosas.

Cuando Astrid si quiera lo tocó lo soltó de inmediato dejándolo caer al suelo debido a que había sentido una corriente.

Todas creímos que era una exageración de Astrid o probablemente una mentira para no llevar el libro.

Yo lo tomé mirando con sorna a mi hermana, como habíamos sospechado a mi no me había dado aquella extraña corriente que ella había dicho.

—Te juro que a mi si me dio corriente.

—Los libros no tienen electricidad –habló Asteria con burla-.

La de pelo negro la miró con furia.

—Da igual, he de admitir que es un regalo ridículo ¿A quién se le ocurre dar de regalo un libro tan gordo?

—Eres a la única aquí que no le gusta leer Astrid –dijo la rubia para después entornar los ojos-.

—Habla por ti –respondió Verónica-.

— ¿Quién pidió tu opinión?

La pelirroja la miró con fastidio pero su mirada fue ignorada por Astrid quien tomó sus cosas y las llevó adentro con la mirada de muchos a sus espaldas.

Sango tomó la última de sus maletas y se adentró en la casa junto con nostras pisándole los talones.

Por dentro la casa era aún más preciosa y elegante de lo que creíamos.

Astrid yacía sentada en uno de los sofás como si fuese la reina del lugar, yo mientras tanto dejé el libro reposando en la mesa y lo abrí para ver su interior, tenía extrañas ilustraciones que llamaban la atención tremendamente.

—Kagie, ayúdame aquí –pidió Sango-.

Entonces fui en su ayuda dejando el libro como estaba.

— ¿Qué es esto? –Murmuró con voz queda y con los ojos pegados al papel-.  
Su hermana mayor entornó los ojos y descansó su cara en su mano derecha apoyando el codo en la mesita de la cocina mirando a la rubia.  
— Creí que ya habíamos superado ese hecho hermanita, a nadie le importa ese libro aunque lo regalara ese...  
— Esto es un libro de encantamientos –entonces rompió a reír-, ¿No leíste el título Assie? _El_ _hombre_ _perfecto_ –continuó aguantando las ganas de reír otra vez-.  
Giró la portada hasta su hermana y Sango.

No sin antes sentir que el libro le quemaba la palma al tocarlo.  
— ¡Ay! –Gimió la rubia-.

— ¿Qué pasó? –Pregunté con preocupación-.

—El libro me quemó.

Sango entornó los ojos.

—A una la electrocuta y a la otra la quema, tus hermanas son raras Kagome.

Ambas reímos mientras que éramos fulminadas por la vista de las gemelas.

— Pero si así es el hombre perfecto quiero convertirme en bruja y hacer ya mismo ese hechizo.  
Habló Astrid para después reír mirando la imagen de aquel hombre de ensueño en la portada.  
—Deja de decir tonterías, la magia es maligna –dijo Verónica fulminándola con la mirada-.  
Astrid entornó los ojos.  
—Ya apareció santa Verónica –expresó con burla-.  
Verónica Vega era todo lo contrario a Astrid, siempre se habían llevado mal por ser totalmente opuestas, mientras Astrid era ocurrente y graciosa, Verónica era sosa y apática.  
— ¡Astrid! –Le gruñí-.  
—No la defiendas, siempre arruina la diversión al igual que tu.  
No hice más que ignorarla, Astrid siempre decía lo mismo.

La tarde cayó tan rápido que ni lo notamos mientras hablábamos de todo un poco y cocinábamos, a las 09:00 pm habían comenzado a beber hablando de trivialidades hasta emborracharse, excepto por mi y Asteria.  
Cuando ya me había sentido mareada paré de beber y así me marché de la habitación a leer un rato mientras que Asteria se había quedado para cuidar a las demás.

El silencio se formó de pronto, ni una risa se escuchó.  
—Vamos a hacer el hechizo ese del libro que nos regaló el raro –canturreó Sango tomando la revista de antes en sus manos-.  
Las chicas estallaron en carcajadas rompiendo el silencio.  
— ¡Eso es pecado! –Chilló Verónica-.  
Astrid chasqueó su lengua y la miró de mala forma.  
—Ni borracha se te quita lo pesada.  
Verónica la fulminó con la mirada para después mostrarle el dedo del medio ocasionando que la pelinegra se carcajeara.  
— ¡Hagamos el hechizo! –Alentó Astrid-.  
— ¡Sí! –Le siguió Sango-.  
La pelirroja se levantó como pudo tambaleándose.  
—Me voy de aquí.  
— ¡No te necesitamos! –Le gritó entre risas Astrid-.  
Entonces Verónica desapareció en el pasillo como pudo.  
— ¿Qué necesitamos para hacer el hechizo? –Preguntó Astrid a Sango quien sostenía la revista-.  
—Esto es ridículo –les gruñó Asteria-.  
Ambas dirigieron su mirada a la rubia quien las miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.  
—No te vuelvas aguafiestas como Verónica.  
Asteria giró los ojos.  
—A veces dudo ser tu hermana gemela.  
—Comencemos –dijo Sango antes de que comenzaran otra tonta discusión-, aquí dice que el bien y el mal se deben mezclar en una gota de sangre.  
— ¡Esto es diabólico! No quiero tener que ver con esto.

Sango abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente, Asteria le devolvió la mirada y vio como sus ojos verdes resplandecieron aún más.  
—Siéntate, sin ti no abría bien –espetó con voz dominante-.  
Asteria se negaba a obedecer el mandato pero algo dentro de ella la obligó a hacer lo que su amiga pedía.  
—Esto es una locura Sango –murmuró temerosa-.  
—Trae una taza roja de la cocina Astrid.  
La pelinegra también obedeció a su amiga sin chistar, Asteria comenzaba a asustarse, por lo general Astrid no recibía órdenes de nadie y cuando lo hacía es porque ya habían pasado mucho tiempo pidiéndole algo.  
Y lo que era peor, Astrid Zagorakis había obedecido una orden, ¡Astrid!

Era como si Sango tuviese algún tipo de control sobre ellas.

Astrid depositó la taza en medio de las tres y el silencio volvió a reinar, la pelinegra y la rubia la miraban esperando su siguiente orden pero Sango solo leía el libro embelesada con ojos brillantes y mirada perdida entre letras negras bien marcadas.  
—Cuando sea plenilunio debe llevarse a cabo este hechizo, y ¿Adivinen qué? Hoy es ese día, estamos de suerte –dijo alegre Selene-.  
Asteria no lo creía de ese modo.

Por el contrario, sabía que lo que ibas a hacer era una completa locura.  
La rubia era la más sensata de las tres y no quería hacer nada de lo que se arrepintiese, aparte de que era bastante miedosa.  
— ¿Qué es plenilunio?  
Asteria dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio para después mirar a su hermana.  
—En verdad a veces dudo que seamos gemelas, el plenilunio es la luna llena, ¡tonta!  
— ¿Tienen una aguja? –Preguntó Sango-.  
Ni siquiera se había percatado de la pequeña riña de las hermanas Zagorakis.  
—Tengo un alfiler en el bolso –afirmó Astrid-.  
Acto seguido fue a por él.  
—Venga Sango, si Kagome se da cuenta de esto nos va a matar.  
—Sí, pero ¿A quién le importa?  
— ¡Estás borracha y esto es una estupidez! –chilló enojada para levantarse-.  
Fue entonces allí cuando Sango dejó el libro a un lado y tomó la muñeca de Asteria con fuerza para que volviese a sentarse.  
—Esto será rápido, y si es tan ridículo como tú lo dices ¿A qué le temes? –Habló con frialdad-, quédate sentada –amenazó-.  
Sango tenía razón.  
Era estúpido, nada pasaría o al menos intentó convencerse de eso.  
—Aquí está.

Astrid se sentó otra vez.  
—Es fácil, quita esa cara de trauma Asteria, solo tenemos que pincharnos el dedo y juntarlos, como un pacto de sangre.  
—La palabra _pacto_ me aterra.  
Astrid entornó los ojos.  
—No seas paranoica Teri.  
Selene fue la primera en pincharse el dedo, la siguiente fue Astrid sin embargo Asteria estaba asustada y firmemente renuente.  
— ¡Vamos! –Chilló molesta Sango-.  
Así lo hizo entonces como si fuese dominada.  
—Juntemos nuestra sangre hermanas y dejémosla caer.  
Así fue, la sangre mezclada calló sobre la taza roja.  
—Reditum, reditum, reditum, reditum –repitió una y otra vez Sango-.  
Asteria y Astrid se miraron frunciendo el ceño, Astrid se encogió en hombros y se dispuso a repetir lo mismo que decía Sango.  
Estaba tan ebria que ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo.  
Asteria pronto sintió el codazo de Astrid en su brazo y se quejó por lo bajo, ella quería que las siguiera.  
Si hasta ahora no había pasado nada ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo más adelante? Se encogió en hombros como había hecho su hermana hacía segundos y repitieron las tres al unísono.  
 _—Reditum…  
_ De repente su visión se oscureció y se escuchó un fuerte sonido que las lanzó lejos de donde estaban sentadas.  
Las tres gritaron, poco a poco su vista retornó de nuevo.

Asteria fue la primera en levantarse para ayudar a Astrid quien se había roto la frente.  
—Quiero vomitar Teri –murmuró Astrid-.  
— ¡¿Qué mierda pasó?! –Preguntó furiosa Sango-.  
— ¡Dímelo tú! –Gritó de vuelta Asteria-.  
—No griten –susurró Astrid para después dejarse caer en el sillón-.  
La preocupación brilló en la cara de Asteria quien se arrodilló frente a su hermana examinándole la cara.  
—No te duermas Assie, te acabas de dar un golpe en la cabeza –dijo asustada-.  
La pelinegra asintió atontada.  
— ¿Qué le pasó a Astrid?  
— ¡No lo sé! ¡Mierda! ¡Sabía que esto era una locura! Voy por alcohol Sango, no dejes que se duerma.  
La morena asintió mientras acariciaba el pelo de su mejor amiga.  
Asteria buscó alcohol y algodón con torpeza, todo lo que sostenía lo tiraba, prácticamente corrió a la sala cuando ya había encontrado el algodón no obstante Sango había dejado a Astrid y esta estaba durmiendo sobre el mueble.  
La rubia enfureció, corrió a limpiar la sangre que corría por la frente de su hermana y a continuación colocó el alcohol en su nariz para que despertara.  
— ¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Bien, ¿Dónde está Sango?  
— ¡No lo sé! Estoy perdiendo la cabeza y voy a matarla –gruñó furiosa-.  
Astrid abrió mucho los ojos mirando detrás de la rubia, su expresión demostró miedo así que rápidamente ella se volteó a ver qué pasaba.  
Su boca se secó y casi dio un grito de miedo.  
—No si yo lo hago primero –murmuró-.  
Su voz fría y varonil erizó su piel de mero miedo aún más viendo como sostenía a Sango ella estaba siendo amenazada con un cuchillo.  
—Díganme donde estoy _fomorés_ –escupió aquella palabra extraña-.  
— ¿Qué es fomorés Teri? –Preguntó susurrando aún atontada Astrid-.  
—Lykos Agapó, y no somos fomorés –respondió con seguridad ella sin quitarle la vista de encima-.

Aunque por dentro estaba temblando de miedo.

El hombre frunció el ceño confundido.  
— ¿Lykos? Nunca había escuchado esa locación –mencionó hablando más para él que para ellas-, ¿Estoy muy lejos de Esparta?  
— ¿De Nueva Esparta? ¡Uff! ¡Bastante! Empezando porque ni siquiera estamos en Venezuela.

Él la miró con frialdad para después dirigir su vista a la rubia que había tomado algo del suelo.

Pese a que sentía que el libro le quemaba las manos lo sostuvo para leer, sin embargo no pudo sostenerlo más y lo dejó caer no sin antes soltar un jadeo.  
—El hombre perfecto –murmuró ella leyendo el libro que se posaba en sus pies-, es _él_ Astrid.  
La pelinegra frunció el ceño.  
—No es momento para enamoramientos Asteria ¿No ves que está amenazando a Sango con el cuchillo?  
— ¡No seas estúpida! Fuimos engañada, aquí dice que este hechizo es para hacer resurgir a un guerrero griego, ¡Es él! Por eso pregunta por Esparta.

La pelinegra dirigió su mirada al libro y frunció el ceño al mirar las letras escritas en el.

— ¿Cómo entendiste lo que dice? Nunca había visto ese idioma –murmuró Astrid-.

Asteria le dirigió una mirada de cautela.

—No lo sé, tampoco yo le he visto antes.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Nueva Esparta con Grecia? –Preguntó Astrid-.  
—Cuando pienso que por primera vez en mi vida eres inteligente lo arruinas, a veces quiero matarte…  
—Ustedes no son _fomorés_ –afirmó como si fuese un alivio-.  
Y con ello soltó a Sango ocasionando que esta cayera al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza.  
La morena se quejó y lo fulminó con la mirada.  
—Ya te lo había dicho.  
—No puedo creer que haya funcionado –dijo Selene mirándolo-.  
El hombre la miró de vuelta.  
—Y yo no puedo creer que lo que me dijo Láquesis sea cierto –murmuró-.

Los nervios revoloteaban en mi estómago a la vez que levemente jugueteaba con sus manos.  
— ¿Te pasa algo Kagie? –preguntó la pelirroja-.  
—Nada que con agua de azúcar no se me pase.  
La chica palideció y me miró con preocupación.  
— ¿Se te bajó la azúcar? Tengo un caramelo aquí.  
Se apresuró a buscar entre sus ropas pero mi mano la detuvo.  
—Cálmate Vero, solo estoy nerviosa, cuando era niña y estaba nerviosa mi abuela me daba agua con azúcar para calmarme y me ha funcionado siempre.  
La pelirroja frunció el ceño mirándome.  
— ¿Por qué estás nerviosa? Solo es una pijamada en la nueva casa de Sango –dijo a duras penas pues la lengua se le enredaba, estaba ebria-.  
—Lo sé, lo que no sé es porque estoy sintiéndome así.  
Verónica alzó los hombros y se dejó caer en la cama, suspiraba mirando por la ventana el dulce rumor del viento que azotaba mi cabello.  
 _Silencio_.  
Sereno y dulce silencio que aproveche al máximo para leer el bello libro que sostenía sin embargo sabía que era demasiado perfecto para ser real, tenía dos hipótesis. O las chicas habían salido o estaban haciendo algo malo.  
Opté por la segunda ya que si hubiesen salido Asteria habría avisado.

Cerré el libro y lo dejé sobre la cama a la vez que me ponía de pie, caminé hasta la puerta no sin antes mirarme en un espejo.  
Lucía ridículamente aniñada, usaba mis acostumbradas gafas rosas, el cabello estaba recogido en una trenza y llevaba un pijama que necesitaba ser urgentemente cambiado, a penas parecía una jovencita de 16 con ella.  
Si alguien me viese de esa forma estaba segura que moriría de vergüenza.  
Abrí la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido y caminé a hurtadillas por la sala.  
— ¿Qué le diremos a Kagome? –murmuró Asteria preocupada-.  
—Vamos a esconderlo –siguió Astrid-.  
— ¿Cómo? –Preguntó Sango con nerviosismo-.  
Fruncí el ceño en preocupación.  
¿Qué iban a ocultarme?  
Sabía que estaban calladas por algo.  
— ¿Qué hicieron esta vez?  
El silencio volvió a cargar el ambiente a la vez que todas las miradas se posaban en ella y en sus brazos cruzados.  
—Kagie –dijo Astrid con una sonrisa tensa-.  
—Nada de Kagie, ¿Qué hicieron?  
Las muchachas miraron tras de mí y sus semblantes cambiaron en su totalidad, todas se pusieron blancas como un papel.  
Me giré temiendo lo peor pero lo que me encontré detrás de mi me hizo enmudecer.

Un hombre bello estaba allí, era tan alto que tenía que alzar la cabeza para verlo bien, su cabello era algo largo y rubio recogido en una coleta, su ceño estaba fruncido mientras que sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos.  
Casi tembló ante el extraño sentimiento que me albergó al verlo.  
Algo dentro de mí se revolvió y sentimientos mezclados se apoderaron de mi interior.  
—Esto no me queda –pronunció él sin desviar los ojos de los míos-.  
Su voz me encantó.  
Tan varonil como debía ser.  
Bajé la mirada hasta su pecho desnudo y pude ver de lo que hablaba, la camisa que sostenía en sus manos evidentemente no era para él.  
Al final del recorrido por todo el cuerpo del extraño mi cordura volvió y con ella la furia.  
— ¡¿Trajeron un tipo aquí?!  
— ¡Cálmate Kagie, nosotras…!  
—Estoy decepcionada de ustedes –dije furiosa-, no puedo creer esto.

—Eso no es tu problema, es mi casa, no la tuya, yo meto a quien yo quiera –respondió Sango altiva-.  
Todos los ojos se posaron en ella incluso los del rubio.  
Estaba apenada y mi mirada se endureció.

No podía creer que Sango una de mis mejores amigas me hablara de ese modo.  
—Tienes razón, no voy a reclamar por ti Sango, reclamo por Asteria y Astrid que son _mi_ responsabilidad.  
Sin más que decir les di la espalda volviendo por donde había llegado.  
— ¿Por qué la trataste así? –Le preguntó enfadada Astrid-.  
La culpa cubrió el rostro de Selene quien se dejó caer en el mueble al lado de Astrid cubriendo su rostro.  
—No lo sé, no quise ser mala con ella, ¡Lo juro!  
Astrid la abrazó y acarició su espalda brindándole consuelo.  
—Los síntomas empiezan a aparecer –murmuró él-.  
Asteria lo miró frunciendo el ceño al parecer era la única que lo había escuchado, presentía que ese hombre iba a cambiar todo lo que ellas conocían.

Principio del formulario

_-._._

Espero les guste el primer capítulo, es algo aburrido pero irá mejorando xd

¡Comenteeen! xD Me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios .


End file.
